


A Break Before I Go

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [2]
Category: Eureka, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, casual conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends discuss their latest assignments and unhappy friends. Includes coffee, Leonard McCoy and kangaroos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break Before I Go

“Man, I needed that coffee!”

Jack laughed at the look of bliss on Jim’s face as he drank but he had to agree – it **was** good coffee.

“So how’s your latest assignment looking? Leonard said you weren’t happy.”

“That’s an understatement,” Jim mumbled, then looked up at him with a frown. “When did you talk to Bones?”

Shaking his head at the nickname (he really didn’t understand it) Jack said “I passed him on my way to see Control. He didn’t look too happy either.” He tilted his head, wordlessly asking Jim if he knew the reason for Leonard’s low mood.

“I haven’t seen him for a while,” Jim answered regrettably. “We’ve both been busy learning our new roles. **And** he got that unexpected call out – boy, was he pissed!”

They fell unto silence as they sent commiserations to their friend and contemplated what bad news he could’ve been given about his assignment. Jack also took the time to get a better look at their surroundings. They were seated outside a small café that was sat by the road in a quaint seaside town. It was a bright, sunny day and a number of people were out and about, enjoying the blue sky and calm sea. Jack wasn’t really one for this type of place; he preferred bustling cities, wild forests or hidden beaches. He had to admit, though, that he was happy enough in his latest placement; there were enough people to make a crowd but there was also space for him to hide away. He missed having the opportunity to surf whenever he was free but luckily he was kept quite busy.

“I’ll ask him when I see him.” Jim’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and it took him a moment to understand the meaning of his words.

“Oh…right,” he agreed, then quickly asked a question to prevent Jim from calling him on his lapse in attention.

“So what is this assignment of yours that has got you so worked up?”

Jim scowled and started muttering under his breath. Jack caught phrases like ‘ice powers’ and ‘Easter kangaroos’. He held up a hand in surrender, realising that he wasn’t going to learn anything useful.

“Okay, okay, I get it; you don’t want to talk about it.”

“Damn right, I don’t!”

“You need to stop hanging out so much with Leonard. You’re picking up his speech habits.”

“I guess that’s what happens when you get really close to someone.”

“I guess. I really wouldn’t know,” Jack said, his voice betraying him and showing his resentment. Jim smiled consoling at him, remembering his pain.

“You’ll find someone else.”

“No one like him though.”

“Maybe Control will find him and bring him back.”

“I doubt that. They’re destroying the universe.”

“What?!”

Jim’s shout roused Jack from his depressive state, making him look up and meet the other blonde’s wide-eyed stare.

“What do you mean, ‘what’?”

“I mean, **what** are Control doing?”

“Oh,” Jack said, understanding brightening his features. “Control has decided that there are too many problems in the universe I'm in now so they’re destroying it.”

“What about the people? And you?” Jim’s tone conveyed his worry, and his concerns lightened Jack’s heart somewhat. It was always nice to know someone cared.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s quite ingenious actually. They’re sending me and a few others back in time first, that way it’ll look like we changed the timeline when we come back, when in reality we’ll have been transported to a completely new universe.”

Jim looked at him in shock, not understanding how the other man could seem so… **pleased** …at this situation.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck,” he said sincerely. Jack’s smile made Jim relax – if he wasn’t worried, then Jim shouldn’t be.

“Let’s get a drink to celebrate! To new beginnings – again!”

“To kangaroos.”

“Shut up!”


End file.
